Noche contigo
by yume25sora
Summary: No comprendían como habían terminado en semejante situación, sin embargo, solo sabían que ya nadie podría detenerlos ahora ni nunca. Los sentimientos que escondieron por mucho tiempo fueron revelados, quitándoles todas sus máscaras y excusas para no estar juntos. (ErenxJean)


**Holaaa soy Yume y vengo con mi segundo fic de Shingeki**

**Por petición de Natsukikocchi**

**Esto es algo completamente nuevo a lo que estoy acostumbrada :p**

**No suelo escribir escenas algo eróticas, mi mente "aún" es algo pura XD**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

La luz de la luna iluminaba la oscura habitación. El silencio de la noche, fue interrumpido por débiles gemidos.

Allí se encontraban ellos, solos, a medio vestir, y sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

No comprendían como habían terminado en semejante situación, sin embargo, solo sabían que ya nadie podría detenerlos ahora ni nunca. Los sentimientos que escondieron por mucho tiempo fueron revelados, quitándoles todas sus máscaras y excusas para no estar juntos.

* * *

Sobre la cama y semidesnudo, Jean vendaba sus heridas de batalla. Tras él, Eren observaba con firmeza la espalda de su compañero, llena de golpes y rasguños, sintiéndose culpable por ser el único que nunca tendría alguna cicatriz.

El castaño se percató de la pesadumbre del muchacho de ojos verdes sin ni siquiera voltearse, y comenzó a decir palabras aleatorias para tranquilizarlo. Eren se rio y le agradeció su consideración. Jean avergonzado siguió sin mirarlo a los ojos y negó sus intenciones de calmarlo.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Kirstein terminó de tratar sus lesiones delanteras. Quería pedirle ayuda a su compañero para curar su espalda, pero la timidez y el orgullo solo lo dejaron con las ganas. Eren, quien no había dejado de mirar al castaño, captó las intenciones de este y con una traviesa sonrisa se ofreció en su ayuda.

De mala gana, pero a la vez contento, Jean le entregó las vendas sin darse la vuelta. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por el bochorno que esto le causaba. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no sabía porque, o en realidad no quería admitir la razón de su emoción.

Mientras Kirstein trataba de aclarar su mente, Eren se acercó de forma sigilosa, tanto como para que el castaño no se percatara de ello.

Repentinamente, Jean se estremeció al sentir una cálida y húmeda sensación en su espalda. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Estaba inmovilizado por los brazos de su compañero que lo rodeaban y acariciaban seductoramente.

Eren tenía todo el control sobre el castaño. Con tan solo posar su lengua sobre las heridas de su compañero, sintió como el cuerpo de este se agitó bruscamente. Él quería ver más reacciones , por lo que recorrió la espalda completa de su compañero; lamiendo, besando y mordiendo; siguió hasta poder escuchar un satisfactorio gemido proveniente de los labios de Jean. Rio complacido.

El juego del muchacho de ojos verdes continúo un largo rato, sin que Kirstein tratara de detenerlo. Ya no retenía sus gemidos, ni trataba de disimular su gozo. Se había entregado por completo al muchacho que lo aprisionaba con sus brazos. Quería ser suyo, como siempre lo había deseado. Ya no servía esconder sus sentimientos, lo amaba, a ese seductor guerrero de ojos verdes.

La intimidad entre ellos continúo toda la noche. Tras haber terminado con las lesiones de la espalda, Eren violentamente se dirigió a los labios de su compañero, dándole un apasionado beso que lo desconcertó. Las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban entre si, sus alientos chocaban y sus cuerpos ardían. Se olvidaron de todo el mundo que los rodeaba; los titanes y la muerte que enfrentaba diariamente; todo desapareció de sus mentes, solo querían amarse con desesperación.

A la mañana siguiente, Jean se despertó en compañía de Eren. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ir más lejos aquella noche, sin embargo, comprendían que ya nada entre los dos sería lo mismo que hasta entonces.

Cuando el castaño vio que su compañero se había despertado, con un sonrojo y quitando su vista de él le dio los buenos días. Este respondió con una sonrisa y se incorporó sobre la cama para darle un dulce beso matutino.

- Dime cuando quiera que vuelva a tratar tus Heridas- comentó con picardía - te aseguro que esta vez te entretendré más de lo que podrás imaginar.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina :3**

**Fue cortito pero ojala les haya gustado**

**Me alegraría mucho si pudieran dejarme alguna review :P**


End file.
